In the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) industry, it is known that during construction, and most particularly in new construction, several markings are necessary to enable the proper position and location of the various ducts and vents within the installation of HVAC systems. A given HVAC system is generally installed with rough-in openings for the various registers and vents. Typically, these openings are of a standard size rectangular. The most common sizes are: 4″×12″, 2¼″×12″, and 4″×10″, although other sizes may be utilized.
Traditionally, these measurements are made and marked individually through the use of a tape measure, framing square, construction square, carpenters square, speed square or other similar measuring or marking device. Accordingly, a user will generally position the measuring device against a soleplate of a rough wall frame and mark the dimensions of an opening for the placement of the HVAC component. Typically, the user will measure out a distance of 4″ perpendicular to soleplate for the positioning of a first edge of an opening to be marked and cut. This process is generally repeated to measure and mark the remaining edge locations representing the width and length of the desired opening.
Given the large amount of vents and runs in an HVAC system for a given structure, this can be tedious and time consuming process. Therefore, there exists a need for a device to improve and streamline the measuring process for the location of the rough openings within the HVAC installation process. Preferably this device is durable and adapted to accommodate multiple sized HVAC rough-in opening sizes.